1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy in the form of a jigsaw puzzle, and more particularly to a jigsaw puzzle toy which is easy for infants to play with, the jigsaw puzzle toy being composed of blocks that fit together.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Jigsaw puzzles that are commercially available today comprise a number of differently shaped small pieces having convex and concave outer edges. The player combines the pieces together on a trial-and-error basis until they fit completely together in a predetermined combination within a recessed area on the upper surface of a main board surrounded by a peripheral frame. When the pieces are fully put together within the frame, the pieces and the frame jointly make up a given graphic pattern.
The player of a conventional jigsaw puzzle plays with the puzzle simply by fitting the pieces together in the recessed area until the final combination is reached. Once the desired combination is completed, the player often loses interest in building the puzzle again and gets bored with the jigsaw puzzle that he has played with.